


Blue Star : Partir

by AngelLyslion



Series: Blue Star [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Lucy Dragneel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLyslion/pseuds/AngelLyslion
Summary: « Lucy je te laisse le choix, soit tu pars avec Erza et tu sera comme elle une traîtresse ou soit tu restes avec moi et ensemble nous pourrons refaire vivre ton frère ! Déclara Jellal dans sa folie
Relationships: Jellal Fernandes & Lucy Heartfilia, Jellal Fernandes & Lucy Heartfilia & Erza Scarlet, Jellal Fernandes/Lucy Heartfilia, Zeref Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia
Series: Blue Star [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956247
Kudos: 6





	1. Informations

Bonjour et bienvenue dans cette nouvelle histoire, il y a une histoire alternative à celle ci. Je n'arrivais pas à choisir qu'elle était la meilleure de mes idées donc j'ai fait les deux. L'histoire alternative sortira à la fin de cette histoire. 

Chose très importante Zeref et Natsu ne sont pas frère dans cette histoire mais natsu reste le démon END. Et il se rappelle vaguement de sa mission qui est de protéger la sœur de son maître donc Lucy. Et c'est aussi Lucy et Zeref qui l'ont sauvé. 

Sur ceux je vous laisse profiter de l'histoire. Et du court prologue suivit du chapitre 1


	2. 0

« Lucy, je te donne le choix, soit tu t'en vas avec Erza et tu seras comme elle une traîtresse aux yeux de nos amis ou soit tu restes avec moi et ensemble nous pourrons refaire revivre ton frère ! Déclarait Jellal dans sa folie en me tendant sa main, la même qu'il m'avait tendue quand j'ai été lâché dans cet enfer. Cette main qui m'avait empêché de sombrer, cette main qui m'avait donné l'espoir d'avoir des jours meilleurs. Cette main qui m'avait tant aidé ces derniers mois. Je voulais la saisir une fois de plus. Je doutais. Je savais que si je la saisissais tout changerait, mais j'ignorais si ma situation serait meilleure ou pire qu'actuellement. Plus je réfléchissais plus des questions se formais dans ma tête.

Est-ce ce que j'étais prête à tourner le dos à ma famille de substitution ? Est-ce que j'étais prête à m'éloigner sans me retourner ? Est-ce ce que je pouvais le laisser mentir sur les raisons de mon départ ? Est-ce que je pouvais affronter la réalité du "vrai" monde ? 

Il y avait tant de questions dans ma tête. Toutes sans réponse. Je ne le savais pas si j'étais mentalement assez forte pour me confronter à mes peurs, mais je ne voulais pas quitter mon béguin. Et je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner dans sa folie en solitaire. J'étais déjà passé par là avec mon frère biologique. Je ne souhaitais pas revivre cette expérience. Je ferai tout pour garder Jellal un maximum dans le droit chemin. Seul le temps me dira si j'y suis arrivée ou si j'ai lamentablement échoué dans cette mission.

— Ta réponse Lulu ? Le temps tourne et je n'ai pas toute la journée ! Je me mordais la lèvre et je prenais une grande inspiration avant de donner ma réponse.   
— Je resterais avec toi. Je lui prenais la main scellant ma promesse.   
— Bien, il me répondait. Il me tirait dans ses bras. J'avais senti qu'il m'avait lancé un sort avant que tout ne se troublât et que je sombre dans les abysses.


	3. 1

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'Erza était partie et que Jellal a répondu ses mensonges sur elle. Je voulais dire la vérité à nos amis pour pas qu'ils la détestaient. Je savais que si je le faisais, Jellal me le ferait regretter en me forçant à regarder la torture des autres.  
Il m'avait promis qu'il ne me blesserait jamais, jusqu'à ici, il avait tenu son engagement physiquement, mais pas mentalement. J'étais brisée, je ne pouvais plus supporter toute cette détresse et cette souffrance permanente. Les conditions de vie s'étaient quelque peu améliorées depuis qu'il avait pris le contrôle, mais ils restaient des esclaves et je ne pouvais rien faire pour aider, cela me rendait malade. Je voulais fuir tout cela. Malheureusement pour moi j'avais un serment à tenir envers Jellal et je devais le tenir coûte que coûte.

Un an s'était écoulé. Durant cette année beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées. Avec toutes ses actions et ses conséquences, j'avais pris la décision de partir aujourd'hui. Je ne pouvais plus le supporter, il blessait tout le monde à l'exception de moi. Je ne pouvais plus regarder le garçon rempli de valeurs et de promesse devenir cet homme froid, sans cœur et aux envies meurtrières. La seule chose que je ne comprenais pas c'était pourquoi il était si gentil et prévenant avec moi, mais pas avec les autres.   
Le seul point positif qu'il avait pris le contrôle et que j'étais celle qui l'avait juré de protéger et que j'étais libéré de tout travail, mais enfermé dans sa chambre. Les premiers jours, j'étais heureuse de pouvoir dormir et profiter de ne rien faire, cela était devenu vite une contrainte, je ne supportais pas de ne rien faire. Et mes autres amis étaient devenus de simples pions tout comme moi. Le seul qui venait me voir tous les jours était Sho. Et tous les quinze jours, j'avais le droit de voir mes autres amis. Pouvoir les voir et leur parler me faisait du bien et me changeait les idées.   
Le but de cette construction était d'en faire un système-R. Je savais que ce n'était pas en ramenant mon frère à la vie que leur monde idéal se réaliserait.   
Le monde ne sera que destruction et chaos. Les seules personnes qui resteront en vie seront les démons créés par mon frère, les Spriggan 12, mes amis s'il était d'humeur généreuse, Jellal, lui et moi.  
Également les guildes noires pour avoir des sujets et une source de divertissement. Mais les autres j'étais moins sûr pour leur survie. Je voulais éviter d'assister à une fin du monde. Pour cela je devais parti d'ici au plus vite. Je devais trouver où était mon frère, car je savais qu'il n'était pas mort, juste endormi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tout le monde pensait qu'il était mort.

J'avais éviter de penser à cela pour l'instant ma mission première était d'éviter Erik et la deuxième sortir d'ici sans être vue.   
Avant de partir, j'avais enregistré un message via une lacrima à Jellal et mon frère. Même si mon frère possédait le garçon que j'aimais, je savais au fond de moi que le Jellal d'avant était toujours là, enfouie au plus profond de lui et qu'il pouvait m'entendre.

Jellal, je suis partie et je suis désolée de ne pas tenir ma promesse. Je sais que je t'avais dit que je resterais à tes côtés et que je ne t'abandonnerais jamais comme elle l'a fait. De ton côté tu n'as pas tenu la tienne qui était de ne jamais me blesser, du moins pas complètement. Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le plan physique j'ai rien à part quelque séquelles datant d'avant ta prise de pouvoir. Mais sur le plan moral, tu m'as brisé en me forçant à regarder toutes les tortures et punitions que tu infligeais aux autres et notamment Sho qui est devenu presque aussi fou que toi.   
Je ne pouvais plus supporter cette atmosphère lourde donc oui j'ai préféré faire ma lâche et fuir que voir le garçon que j'aime se détruire et s'approcher du point de non retour. Et j'ai fait une promesse à Simon que je compte tenir.   
Peut être qu'un jour je reviendrai ou à moins que ce ne soit toi qui me ramèneras ici.  
Honnêtement, je ne sais pas et j'ai hâte de découvrir ce que l'avenir me réserve jusqu'à ce moment en revoir Jellal, la seule personne qui m'a apporté de la lumière dans cet enfer.

Quant à toi, Zeref, mon cher frère, je ne sais pas quoi penser.   
Je croyais que tu en avais fini avec tes désirs de revanche sur le monde, mais à ce que je vois, je me suis bien trompé.   
Je sais que tu es comme Jellal et qu'il t'est impossible de me blesser. Tu tiens trop à moi pour le faire et que je suis la seule à te faire sentir un minimum humain avec des sentiments. Même si tu as envie de le nier, tu sais au fond de toi que j'ai raison.   
Depuis que tu le possèdes, ton seul objectif et de la réveiller dommage pour toi, elle est scellée et il en faudra beaucoup plus pour brisé le sceau.   
Et je sais que si tu as choisi Jellal c'est juste qu'il est proche de moi et assez brisé, en colère et faible pour que tu puisses en profiter et tu t'es servie de moi pour le convaincre.   
Je sais que tu lui as dit que si tu le possédais, plus rien ne pourrait me blesser et que je resterai en sécurité.

Une chose est sûre c'est que quand nos chemins se croiseront de nouveau, nous aurons tous deux changé pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, cela reste à voir.

Et vous pouvez raconter tous les mensonges que vous voulez ils doivent probablement me détester de ne pas les avoir aidés quand tu leur faisais du mal.

Lucy

Je posais la lacrima sur mon lit, bien en évidence, emballais les quelques affaires que Jellal m'avait données et je partais à la découverte de ce monde et j'espérai aussi avoir un meilleur contrôle sur mes pouvoirs. J'espérai aussi trouver Kagura et retrouver Erza si elle était toujours vivante.   
Et j'étais sûr d'une chose que je n'étais pas près de remettre les pieds ici, dû moins de mon plein gré.


	4. 2

J'étais arrivé dans le royaume de Fiore et j'étais exténuée. Je ne dormais très peu voir pas du tout. Je n'avais pas mangé de repas complet depuis plusieurs jours. Je me sentais de plus en plus faible jusqu'à ce que ma vision se trouble et que tout devienne noir.

Je me réveillais dans un lit. J'observais mon entourage, la seule chose que je remarquais est le symbole que papy Rob avait dans son dos. J'étais à Magnolia dans la guide de Fairy Tail. Entendant du bruit je fermais mes yeux et fis semblant de dormir.

— Mira-chan tu penses qu'elle se réveillera bientôt ?   
— Je ne sais pas Erza-chan, je ne sais pas ! À la mention du nom d'Erza, je fis semblant de me réveiller à la grande surprise des deux autres enfants présents. Bonjour comment vas-tu et comment t'appelles-tu ? Demandait une fille aux cheveux blancs attachés en queue de cheval haute avec un ruban violet en guise de chouchou. Et je regardais l'autre enfant qui avait les cheveux rouges comme ceux de ma onee-san.   
— Je m'appelle Lucy et à part un très léger mal de tête ça va ! Quand j'avais prononcé mon prénom, j'ai vu que les yeux d'Erza s'étaient dilatés. Cette preuve me suffisait amplement pour confirmer mes soupçons j'avais retrouvée ma nee-chan. Nee-chan je criais en sautant dans les bras d'Erza en nous faisant tombée au sol comme des crêpes. Nous rions et d'après comment Erza a appelé la fille, Mira, elle se moque de nous.   
Je me levais et aida ma nee-chan à se lever aussi.   
— Tu veux sûrement quelque chose à boire ou à manger ? Me demandait Mira.  
— Un jus de fruit, s'il te plaît. J'avais besoin de reprendre des forces et quoi de mieux que des vitamines.   
— Je te l'apporte toute de suite. Je me retrouvais seule avec Erza, dans un silence quelque peu gênant.   
— Il ne t'a pas blessé ? me demanda soudainement Erza.   
— Non avec moi, il était l'ancien Jellal, mais avec les autres, il était sans pitié. Il a même torturé nos amis quand je refusais de l'écouter et il me forçait à y regarder et je me sentais impuissante vu que je ne pouvais pas leur venir en aide. À l'heure qu'il est ils doivent me haïr,   
— Ne t'inquiètes pas Lulu tu m'as moi et si tu nous rejoins tu auras le droit a une nouvelle famille ! Je lui souriais et à ce moment-là la aux cheveux blancs fit son entré avec mon jus de fruits et quelques gâteaux.   
— Lucy-san voici, ta boisson ainsi que des biscuits, je me suis dit que tu devais avoir faim.   
— Arigatô Mira-san.   
— Je t'en prie Lucy-san

Mira quitta l'infirmerie en me laissant une fois de plus seule avec Erza. Je mangeais mon en-cas dans le plus grand des silences ce qui était perturbant. J'entendais quand même le bruit que faisait la guide en bas.  
Après avoir fini de manger et qu'Erza m'avait laissé seule. Je réfléchis à sa proposition, rejoindre Fairy Tail ou pas. Tel était ma question. La rejoindre me permettait un nouveau départ, mais je ne pourrais pas tenir la promesse que j'avais faite à Simon. Et si je décidais de partir, je pourrais peut-être tenir ma promesse faite à Simon, mais rien ne me garantissait que je pouvais la tenir. Et je devrais quitter une nouvelle fois Erza. Et je ne voulais pas le faire.

Pendant les jours qui se sont succédé, j'ai eu le droit à la visite des autres enfants d'environ mon âge. J'appris à les connaître et Erza a été à mes côtés au long de chaque rencontre.  
Je voyais bien qu'entre Natsu, le garçon que Zeref et moi avons sauvé il a des années ainsi que Grey un garçon aux cheveux ébène ils aimaient bien se batte entre eux et à ma plus grande surprise Erza et Mira, mais le temps que j'étais en convalescence, ils ont fait une mini trêve pour éviter que leurs petites guerres me fatiguaient.

Au milieu de la deuxième semaine, je me sentais mieux et j'avais bien réfléchi à la proposition d'Erza et j'allais l'accepter et la première raison et que je n'avais pas envie de perdre une nouvelle fois ma grande sœur et de deux je l'entendais plutôt bien avec les autres enfants et la troisième raison je n'avais nulle part ou allé, c'était mon père adoptif qui m'avait vendu pour devenir leur esclave et par conséquent, il m'avait renier.

Mira rentrait dans la pièce avec mon petit déjeuner. Elle déposa le plateau sur mes jambes. Elle quitta l'infirmerie.

— Erza-nee j'ai fait mon choix et je reste ici avec toi !   
— C'est super Lulu je vais prévenir les autres.   
— D'accord, mais évite qu'ils débarquent tous ici s'il te plaît ?  
— Je ferai de mon mieux, mais tu les connais !  
— Je sais et dès fois ils sont des cas irrécupérables ! elle rigolait.   
— Tout à fait d'accord avec toi Lulu. Je vais prévenir le maître !   
— Arigatô Erza-nee!   
— Je t'en prie Lulu !

Ma one-chan me laissa seule et je commençais à paniquer. Je savais que c'était stupide de ma part, mais c'était la première fois que je me retrouvais toute seule depuis que j'étais emmené à l'infirmerie et j'avais peur de ne plus la revoir.   
Quelques secondes plus tard Erza-nee rentrait accompagnée d'un homme âgée d'une petite taille.

— Bonjour Lucy-san ! Je suis le Maître de Fairy Tail ! J'ai entendu d'Erza que tu voulais rejoindre notre famille ?   
— Bonjour Maître ! Oui c'est exact !   
— Bien quelle couleur et où la veux-tu ?   
— En rose sur le dos de ma main droite s'il vous plaît Maître !  
— Bien, il me déposait le tampon de la guilde sur ma main droite. Bienvenue, Lucy, à Fairy Tail ta nouvelle famille !   
— Arigatô Maître !   
— Je t'en prie Lucy ! Nous sortions de l'infirmerie et nous marchions en direction du balcon. Les enfants nous accueillons officiellement Lucy dans la guilde souhaitée lui la bienvenue et faisons la fête comme nous savons le faire, cria le Maître.   
— Aye Sir, résonnait dans la guilde  
— Hey, mais c'est ma phrase se plaignait Happy, le chat bleu volant et parlant de Natsu. 


	5. 3

Je me retrouvais dans sa chambre. Il était là et il m'observait avec son rictus malsain. Je n'arrivais pas à me dire que j'étais retombé dans cet enfer. Je voulais crier pour faire sortir tout mon désespoir et ma détresse. Il s'approchait de moi à une allure incroyable, une allure inhumaine.

— Tu sais que tu as été une vilaine fille en partant ? Mais c'est aussi ton jour de chance vu que nous avons la traîtresse c'est elle qui sera sacrifiée pour ramener ton très cher frère à la vie. Mais avant le sacrifice je vais m'amuser un peu avec elle et toi tu vas regarder comme la petite fille sans défense que tu es ! Tu es d'accord ? Je voulais lui dire non que je n'étais du tout pas d'accord, que je ne le laisserais pas blesser Erza. Mon corps ne me répondait plus. Il faisait tout le contraire de ce que je voulais. Je détestais quand il faisait ça, quand il utilisait sa magie pour me soumettre et me contraindre. J'attends ta réponse Lulu ! Un simple oui sortait de ma bouche d'un ton monotone comme s'il m'avait hypnotisé. Parfait suis moi, que le jeu commence !

J'attrapais sa main qu'il me tendait le suivi sans aucun bruit. J'avais toujours cette impression de flottement et d'absence, cela ne m'empêchait pas de tout voir et entendre.

Je voyais Erza recouverte de sang avec de multiples coupes et ecchymoses. Elle me regardait me suppliant de l'aider. J'étais toujours incapable de bouger. Je la voyais chaque seconde se vider de son sang et s'approcher un peu plus de la mort à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait.  
Cela ne pouvait pas être réel. Je refusais que cela soit le cas. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier et ni m'interposer, il me le ferait payer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Des larmes de tristesses et de rages glissaient le long de mes joues.

— Lucy réveille toi c'est juste un cauchemar. J'entendais la voix d'Erza-nee et elle me secoua légèrement.  
Une fois les yeux ouverts je la serrai dans mes bras et je ne voulais plus la lâcher. J'avais trop peur de la perdre pour de vraie.   
— Tu peux me raconter ton cauchemar ?

J'étais hésitante puisqu'elle en fait partie, elle avait le droit de le savoir. Je prenais une grande inspiration et je commençais à lui raconter. Je voyais bien qu'elle était aussi terrorisée et horrifiée que moi. Depuis nos retrouvailles à aucun moment nous n'avions évoqué la tour du Paradis ou nos amis. J'avais tenu ma promesse à Simon. J'avais retrouvé sa sœur et l'avais emmené à Mermaids Hill. Comme ceci j'étais sûre qu'aucun garçon ne m'embêterait.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas petite sœur je nous protégerai toujours. Il est loin et tu n'as plus à avoir peur d'accord. Me réconforta ma nee-chan. Je hochais juste de la tête je venais me blottir encore plus dans ses bras. Je fermais les yeux et la voix de Jellal me parvenait.   
— Je sais où tu te caches Lulu et quand je t'aurais à mes côtés tu vas le payer très cher de m'avoir abandonné. Pour l'instant, profite bien de ta liberté, car elle ne durera pas pour longtemps ! Il ria d'un rire maléfique, un rire similaire à mon frère. Où à moins que tu décides d'abandonner ta fuite et que tu reviennes à moi je serai peut être clément, car après tout je t'ai promis de ne pas te blesser ! Mon sang s'était glacé. J'avais peur et je ne voulais surtout pas le revoir. Je me promis de rester plus sur mes gardes et toujours d'être accompagnée par quelqu'un et éviter de me retrouver seule avec Erza en extérieur et notamment dans des missions. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir qui était aux commendes du corps de Jellal. Peu importe qu'il était, je savais bien que j'allais le regretter d'être parti et de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse de rester avec lui.   
J'avais pris ma décision sur un coup de tête sans trop réfléchir aux conséquences de cette fugue. Au début j'étais contente de retrouver ma liberté même si mes amis à la tour me manquaient et particulièrement Jellal. Je savais bien que je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière. Aussi ce qui me bloquait, était leur réaction, être parti sans prévenir e0t sans aucun regard en arrière. Je ne savais pas ce que Jellal ou mon frère leur avait dit. S'il avait réussi à convaincre les autres qu'Erza était une traîtresse que serait-il de moi ?   
Je secouais la tête pour évacuer ses idées noires et me rendormir dans les bras de ma nee-chan.


	6. 4

Plusieurs années se sont écoulées depuis ce cauchemar, à plusieurs moments j'avais hésité à le rejoindre. La raison m'avait toujours rappelé à l'ordre. Si j'avais fui cet enfer, c'était pour une bonne raison et je ne voulais pas y plonger une nouvelle fois dedans. J'avais toujours aussi peur de ce que pensaient mes amis de moi.

Les cauchemars s'étaient intensifiés d'année en année jusqu'à que cela m'empêcher de dormir correctement. Il le savait et il jouait avec ça.   
J'étais constamment fatigué, ma magie m'aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour m'aider à tenir. Surtout je me jetai un sort d'illusion pour cacher toutes mes cernes.  
La récurrence des cauchemars, je n'en avais parlé à personne et encore moins à Erza. En la connaissant, elle serait allée à la Tour du Paradis pour régler son compte à Jellal. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'y rende.

Cela faisait quelques jours que j'avais sauvé Léo et qu'il nous avait donné les places pour aller à un grand hôtel de luxe dans la station balnéaire d'Akane. Il possédait aussi un grand parc aquatique, une plage ainsi qu'un casino.

J'avais espéré que ce week-end me fasse oublier ce passé sombre et ses terreurs nocturnes.   
Durant toute la journée, j'avais eu un mauvais pressentiment. Je l'avais ignoré au court de ces dernières heures.   
La journée touchait à sa fin, je m'étais assoupi au côté d'Erza.

Je revoyais une nouvelle fois mon passé à la tour du Paradis, de mon arrivée jusqu'au au moment où Jellal m'avait imposé son dilemme.   
Plus je sentais son aura plus je voyais des différences avec celle de mon frère. Quelque chose me chiffonnait. Avant je n'avais jamais fais attention à ce détail. Ses yeux, s'il était possédé par mon frère, ils seront rouges et non remplis de symboles que je n'avais jamais vu au auparavant.   
Je me questionionais, pourquoi durant les années écoulées je ne l'avais pas mieux observé. Si je l'avais fait, j'aurais peut-être eu le courage d'y retourner et lui faire face. Je me sentais idiote. Quel genre de sœur suis-je si j'étais incapable de reconnaître mon propre frère.

Je me levai d'un coup de ma chaise longue réveillant Erza qui dormait profondément à côté de moi sur l'autre chaise longue.

— Qu'es qui ne va pas Lulu ? Me demandait Erza.  
— Un énième souvenir de cet endroit. Aussi les garçons nous attendent au casino !   
— Pourquoi tu le dis que maintenant ? Elle me questionnait avec son aura noire.   
— J'avais oublié...   
— Tu avais oublié !   
\- Gomen nee-chan. Je lui faisais mes yeux de chien battu. Elle ne pouvait pas y résister.   
— Préparons-nous, son aura avait disparu et elle reprenait comme si de rien n'était. Je le disais qu'elle était bipolaire à des moments.   
\- Aye Erza-nee !

J'allais dans la salle de bain. J'avais demandé à la Vierge de m'apporter la robe qui était posée sur mon lit.  
Elle était rouge un peu foncé avec un léger décolleté ainsi que ma fameuse couette sur le côté.   
J'attendais Erza en regardant quelque qui passait qui ressemblait étrangement à Sho. Je me disais que c'était impossible, qu'il était à la Tour du Paradis. Mais si c'était vraiment lui, je me demandais s'il y avait les autres. Et s'ils étaient échappés ou s'ils étaient sous les ordres de cet imposteur.

Erza sortait de la chambre ce qui interrompit le cours de mes pensées. Je ne lui avais pas parlé de cet homme. Sinon elle imaginerait le pire. Je voulais éviter de gâcher notre week-end.

Nous descendions et rejoignions les garçons. Erza et moi nous installions à un jeu de cartes. J'avais perdu à la première manche. Et Erza avait gagné la manche et fini par toutes les remporter. Le banquier changeait et je le reconnaissais. C'était Sho ce qui signifiait qu'il était là pour nous et nous ramener à la Tour du Paradis. Je n'avais plus aucun doute là-dessus. Il pouvait passer à tout moment à l'attaque. Je restais sur mes gardes.

— Salut les frangines ! il s'exclamait. D'un côté j'étais heureuse de le revoir et constatais qu'il allait bien. Mais de l'autre côté, j'aurais préféré que nos retrouvailles se passent différemment. Je ne pouvais pas le quitter des yeux. Nos regards se croisaient et il me souriait du même sourire qu'avant.ce sourire gentil et chaleureux. Je voulais me jeter dans ses bras. Je voulais lui faire un câlin comme je le faisais avant. Je ne devais pas le faire et je ne devais pas oublier qu'il était un ennemi à l'heure actuelle.   
— Sho qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu es arrivé à fuir ? Demandait Erza heureuse de le revoir et inquiète.   
— Fuir quoi frangine ?   
— Tu le sais, bégaya ma nee-chan   
— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Tu dois être plus claire !

D'un coup les lumières s'éteignaient et quand elles se rallumèrent, tout le monde avait disparu y compris Sho. Il était réapparu derrière nous. Il avait emprisonné toutes les personnes autour de nous dans des cartes.   
J'étais plongée dans mes souvenirs que je n'écoutais pas la conversation entre Erza et nos amis qui apparaissaient chacun leur tour.

Dans mon esprit tout devenait noir. Je sentais qu'une paire de bras familiers m'attrapait avant que je ne heurtais le sol. Et je m'approchais un peu plus de la source de chaleur humaine. Et j'entendais la personne rire et murmurer.

— Tu n'as vraiment pas changé Lulu

\---  
Petit bonus

Erza se réveilla attachée à un mât dans la cave d'un bateau.

— Tu es réveillé ! Parfait.   
— Où suis-je Sho ? Et où est Lucy ?   
— Lucy a été récupérée par Jellal et actuellement elle est dans sa chambre en sécurité, le temps qu'elle ne tente rien. Quant à toi tu es dans un bateau qui te ramène à la Tour et tu seras utilisé comme sacrifice pour nous avoir trahis !   
— Lucy, elle est bien partie et pourtant vous ne la considère pas comme une traîtresse !   
— C'est là où tu te trompes frangine ! Lucy était malade et pour sa sécurité et pour qu'elle puisse guérir Jellal a préféré l'envoyer dans le royaume de Fiore, près de Magnolia. Et ce n'est pas elle qui a détruit les navires qui devaient nous emmener loin de la Tour !


	7. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite incohérence corrigée

J'avais un mal de tête pas possible. Je voulais poser ma main sur mon front par réflexe. Je ne pouvais pas, j'étais attaché. Je gémissais.

\- La belle au bois dormant est réveillée ?   
\- Jellal ?   
\- Oui c'est moi Princesse ? Il se rapprochait de moi jusqu'à se coller contre moi.   
\- Détache-moi s'il te plaît !   
\- Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ?  
\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne supporte pas d'être attaché !   
\- Je sais, mais tu mérites d'être puni pour avoir fui ! Tu as été une très vilaine fille. Il me parlait comme si j'étais un enfant de cinq ans. Et les vilaines filles méritent d'être punies !  
\- Si j'ai fui, c'est que tu m'avais blessé mentalement ! Et tu m'avais promis de ne jamais me blesser ! J'ai découvert que tu n'es pas mon frère alors qui es-tu ?   
\- Tu n'es pas aussi bête que je le pensais Lulu !   
\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ! Qui es-tu ?   
\- Tu n'es pas en mesure de poser des questions !   
\- Tu possèdes mon meilleur ami en te faisant passer pour mon frère. Si j'ai le droit de savoir qui tu es ! Je sentais que ma magie noire voulait sortir, je respirais calmement pour retrouver le contrôle de ma magie.   
\- La princesse s'énerve !   
\- Pas du tout ! Je savais que ma mini crise avait donné ma position à mon frère et qu'il serait là en un rien de temps. Et j'espérai qu'il m'aidera à sortir de cet enfer sans trop de dommages collatéraux.

Une minute après, je ressentais une présence familière en approche. En voyant mon frère apparaître, je souriais comme une enfant le jour de Noël.

\- Onīsan, je me jette dans ses bras, j' ignore par quel miracle, les menottes c'étaient détachées de mes pauvres poignets ainsi qu'ignorant mes douleurs dues à mon kidnapping. Cela faisait plus de dix ans que je ne l'avais pas vue. Tu m'as tellement manqué !   
\- Tu m'as manqué aussi Luce-nee ! Il me reposa sur le lit et m'embrassa mon front. Avant que je te ramène à la maison, je dois m'occuper de la personne qui t'a blessé.   
\- S'il te plaît Onīsan ne lui fait rien, il est juste possédé ! Je sais qu'il ne me fera jamais de mal !  
\- Je ne peux rien te promette Luce-nee. Tu sais que je ne laisse personne te blesser et en sortir indemne ?   
\- Punis la personne qui la possède, mais pas lui ! Je le suppliais du regard, je savais très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas résister à mon regard.   
\- Bien tu as gagné !  
\- Merci Onīsan ! Tu es le meilleur ! Il me souriait et me téléportait dans ma chambre de l'empire Alvarez.  
\- Lucy Sama, bienvenue chez vous !  
\- Merci Invel !   
\- Avez-vous faim Lucy Sama ?   
\- Non c'est bon,   
\- Je vais prévenir les autres de votre arrivée   
\- Avant que tu ne partes Invel sais-tu si mon frère va bientôt rentrer ? Je lui demandais avec une touche d'espoir.   
\- Désolé Lucy Sama, mais je n'en ai aucune idée.   
\- Merci !   
\- Je vous en prie Lucy Sama.

Il quitta ma chambre et je me laissais tomber sur mon lit me demandant ce que mon frère comptait faire.   
Il m'avait promis de ne pas lui faire de mal, mais quand il activait son côté grand frère protecteur, toute promesse de faite à mon égard est jetée par la fenêtre. C'était pour cette raison que j'avais peur pour Jellal et des choses que min frère pouvait lui faire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lacarde rentrait dans ma chambre interrompant par la même occasion le fil de mes pensées.

\- Bonjour Lucy Sama !   
\- Bonjour Lacarde ! Tu sais que tu peux laisser tomber toutes ces manières quand nous sommes tous les deux.   
\- Tu m'as manqué Lu-chan  
\- Toi aussi Lacarde !

Nous continuions de discuter de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que je m'endormais. J'étais dans ses bras et je ne voulais plus bouger. Je m'accrochais à lui comme une bouée de sauvetage. D'accord ce n'était pas comme avec nii-chan ou Jellal, mais sa présence me réconfortais. Mon inquiétude pour mes amis à la tour du Paradis augmentait.   
J'ignorais de ce comptait faire mon frère et je n'aimais pas cela.

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin dans les bras de Lacarde

\- Bonjour Lucy !   
\- Bonjour Lacarde !   
\- As tu bien dormi ?   
\- Oui merci et désolé pour cette nuit !   
\- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien. Ton frère est revenu et il t'attend dans son bureau.  
\- Merci !  
\- Je t'en prie Lucy Sama 

Je lui disais en revoir, il quitta ma chambre. Je soupiraus et me dirigeais dans ma salle de bain pour me laver et m'habiller. Je me parais d'une robe dans un dégradé de bleu partant du plus foncé au plus clair.

Je quittais à mon tour ma chambre et marchais avec grâce jusqu'au bureau de mon frère. Devant la porte je prenais une inspiration avant de rentrer.

\- Bonjour Lulu,  
\- Bonjour nii-chan   
\- Que veux-tu manger ce matin   
\- Un milkshake à la fraise s'il te plaît nii-chan ! Il le faisait apparaître sur son bureau. Merci, il me souriait. Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir nii-san ?  
\- Je voulais te parler de ce qui s'est passé hier !  
\- Il n'a rien dire !  
\- Lucy Dragneel, tu vas me dire ce que je veux savoir !  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler !  
\- Tu ne quitteras pas ce bureau sans avoir expliqué ce qui s'est passé dans cette tour !  
\- Ce que tu dois savoir c'est qu'il m'a vendu pour que je construise le système R avec d'autres esclaves de tous âges. Cette tour avait pour but de te ramener. Ils pensaient que tu étais mort ! Quelques mois après que je sois arrivé Jellal a pris le contrôle de la tour et il m'a enfermé dans une chambre. Je me suis échappé un an plus tard ne pouvant plus supporter les tortures auxquels il me faisait assister. J'ai rencontré la guide de Fairy Tail et je les rejoins. Quelques années plus tard, il m'a retrouvé et tu connais la suite de l'histoire. Maintenant que ta curiosité est satisfaite, c'est à moi de te poser une question. Qu'as-tu fait hier ?   
\- Si tu veux tout savoir, ils n'ont rien, mais je n'en dirai pas tant pour leur souvenir.   
\- Tu as osé ! Je n'arrive pas à me dire que tu l'as fait ! Je te hais !


	8. 6

Depuis une semaine, je n'avais pas quitté ma chambre et encore moins parlé à mon frère.  
Je savais que notre dispute devait cesser, le spiggan 12 s'inquiétait pour nous et notre relation. Même si auparavant nous en avions eu. Elle n'avait jamais pris cette ampleur. Et elle n'a jamais duré si longtemps, deux jours tout au plus.  
Durant la semaine qui suivait. Je réfléchissais à une manière de m'excuser. Je ne pouvais plus supporter le froid qui régnait entre nous. 

Je marchais en direction du bureau de mon frère avec la boule au ventre. Je ne savais toujours pas quoi lui dire. En temps normal, c'était lui qui faisait le premier pas et non moi. Aussi toutes les fois il était en tort.  
Cette fois-ci c'est différent, nous sommes tous les deux fautifs et il n'allait pas faire le premier pas.  
J'étais arrivé devant son bureau. Je respirais un bon coup avant de franchir les portes de son bureau. 

— Pourquoi me déranges-tu en plein travail Lucy ? me questionna mon frère d'un ton à me glacer le sang.  
— Je voulais juste m'excuser, mais à ce que je vois tu n'as pas le temps. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir déranger Nii-san.  
— Att... Je quittais son bureau assez rapidement et courrais jusqu'à arriver dans ma chambre. Je m'effondrais en pleure contre la porte. Il ne m'avait jamais parlé sur ce ton même quand il était énervé. Il essayait toujours d'être calme avec moi pour ne pas me blesser involontairement avec sa magie. 

Je me levais et je marchais en titubant jusqu'à mon lit et je m'endormais habillée, vidée de toute mon énergie.  
Je m'étais réveillée en pleine nuit et sur un coup de tête, je décidais de partir de l'empire d'Alzarez et de revenir à Fiore. Ils ne se souvenaient peut-être plus de moi, moi si, j'avais besoin de savoir s'ils allaient bien. J'avais besoin de voir Jellal. Je quittais le château tout en évitant les gardes.  
Une fois hors de l'empire, je me téléportais à Magnolia. J'espérai juste que mon frère ne devienne pas fou suite à ma disparition. 

Je marchais dans les rues vides de la ville de mon enfance en étant plongée dans mes souvenirs.  
En une seconde, je me trouvais le cul parterre. 

Je levais les yeux vers la personne avec qui j'étais rentrée en collision. La personne possédait des cheveux et des yeux bleus et un tatouage rouge à l'œil. Le seul nom qui me venait à ce moment-là en tête fut Jellal. Quelque chose me titillait, sa magie était différente, elle ressemblait à celle de Mystogan. 

— Lucy c'est toi ?  
— Oui Mystogan c'est moi !  
— Comment cela se fait que tout le monde t'ait oublié sauf moi ?  
— Juste mon frère. J'aime cette solution que la solution où il tue tout le monde. Que tu sois le seul à t'en souvenir c'est une bonne question ? J'ai que deux solutions en tête soit ta magie ta protégé ou soit le fait que tu viennes d'un autre monde ta protégée.  
— Peut-être que tu as raison. 

Nous marchions tous les deux en direction de la guilde. Une fois devant les portes, il en dormait tout le monde quant à moi j'étais immunisée contre sa magie.  
Il poussa la porte et nous entrions.  
Nous fûmes accueillis par le maître. 

— Bienvenue Mystogan ! Et qui est la charmante jeune femme qui t'accompagne ? Mystogan et moi nous nous regardions désespérer. Le Maître ne changera jamais.  
— Bonjour, Maître Makarov, je m'appelle Lucy. Mystogan et moi nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps. Nous nous sommes rencontrés quand nous étions enfants et nous avons gardé contact. Puisque je me suis disputé avec mon frère et qu'il refuse de me parler, j'ai quitté la maison et Mystogan m'a dit que je pouvais rester ici jusqu'à ce que les choses avec mon frère se calment.  
— Bien sûr que tu peux rester ici Lucy, aussi longtemps que tu le voudras !  
— Merci Maître !  
— Je t'en prie mon enfant ! Et comment c'est passé ta mission Mystogan ? Demanda le maître.  
— Aucun accident majeur !  
— Parfait !  
— Je récupère une autre mission et j'y vais avant qu'il ne se réveille. Il s'éclipsa au deuxième étage, récupéra une mission au hasard et la montra au maître. Celui-ci hocha de la tête et Mystogan disparu et en guise d'en revoir il me fit un bisou sur la joue. 

Même s'il faisait partie d'un autre monde. Le moi de son monde était marié avec lui. Je savais que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre. Je devais le faire comprendre à mon frère d'une part et je devais aussi faire en sorte que Jellal retrouve sa mémoire.  
Comment je sais que Mystogan venait d'un autre monde, très simple à expliquer, j'ai été aspiré par une anima. Mystogan m'a trouvé, il m'a ramené chez lui au palais et ensemble à la nuit tombée. Il avait ouvert une autre anima pour me ramener à Eartland. Il était venu avec moi pour fermer le reste des animas et ainsi éviter d'autre accident. Pendant quelques jours j'étais restée avec lui avant de retourner à la guilde retrouvée ma famille de substitution. 

Je secouais ma tête doucement pour éloigner tous ces souvenirs. J'espérai juste avoir un peu de calme avant de me retrouver face à mon frère.  
Je savais bien qu'avec mon frère, c'était le calme avant la tempête. 

\---  
point de vue de Zeref

Depuis plusieurs jours, je n'avais pas parlé à ma chère petite sœur et elle me manquait beaucoup. Elle était la seule pour qui je montrais des sentiments réels. La seule personne pour qui je mettrais à feu et à sang ce monde rien que pour voir son magnifique sourire.  
Quand nous parlions du loup, il pointe le bout de son museau. 

— Pourquoi me déranges-tu en plein travail Lucy ? Je demandais à ma sœur froidement. Je la voulais de retour avec moi et qu'elle arrêtait de me fuir ou de baisser son regard dès que nous nous croisons dans les couloirs. Pour l'instant je n'étais pas d'humeur à faire face à ses caprices. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle évoque ce garçon aux cheveux bleus. Je savais qu'ils éprouvaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Je n'allais pas perdre ma sœur face à un parfait inconnu. Et dans tous les cas ma sœur resterait à mes côtés.  
— Je voulais juste m'excuser, mais à ce que je vois tu n'as pas le temps. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir déranger Nii-san. Elle disait d'une voix tremblante et à peine audible.  
— Att... Je la voyais quitter mon bureau rapidement comme si elle essayait de fuir un feu.  
Je voulais la rattraper et m'excuser à mon tour. Cela lui prouverait qu'elle a du pouvoir sur moi. Et ce n'était pas le moment. J'avais un plan en tête pour récupérer le cœur de Fairy Tail et ainsi éliminer Acnologia qui devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable avec le temps. La seule qu'il écouterait serait Lucy, mais pour l'instant, elle n'était pas prête à l'affronter et j'étais prêt à mettre ma main au feu pour dire qu'elle ne le ferait pas avant un bon moment. 

Au bout de quelques heures, je ne sentais plus la présence de ma sœur. Je me téléportais directement dans sa chambre pour la trouver vide. J'avais continué à fouiller tout le château avec l'aide de ma garde rapprochée, mais aucune trace d'elle.  
Elle agissait vraiment comme une enfant. J'avais essayé de la joindre par notre lien, mais elle l'avait bloqué et je ne pouvais pas la localiser. Cela me frustrait. J'avais besoin de ma sœur et de ne pas savoir où elle était cela allait me rendre fou.

Une semaine c'était écoulé depuis qu'elle était partie. J'avais réussi à trouver sa signature magique hier. Elle était de nouveau à Magnolia et cela arrangeait grandement mes plans. 

Il avait le plan parfait en tête et il en était sûr que cette fois-ci sa sœur ne gagnerait pas cette grande bataille et elle sera obligée d'accepter de rester avec lui si elle ne voulait pas que ces amis ne meurent.


	9. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La chronologie sera modifiée pour les chapitres à venir. L'arc tartaros et l'arc d'Alvarez seront en même temps et se dérouleront à la place de l'arc d'edoras et de la classe S. J'ai apporté quelques modifications au début de l'arc de Tartaros Et petite précision Zeref est possessif avec Lucy c'est qu'elle est la seule personne en qui il a entièrement confiance et qu'il la connaît le mieux et qu'il ne veut pas la perdre. Mais à aucun moment il a des sentiments amoureux pour elle.

Depuis mon retour à la guide, je jouais la comédie prétextant que je ne connaissais personne. Ce qui me blessais le plus et la relation d'Erza et Jellal. Normalement les deux se détestaient mais ils faisaient un effort de s'entendre ou du moins de se tolérer pour moi. Maintenant qu'ils m'ont oubliés, ils sont fusionels comme jamais auparavant.   
La seule personne à qui je pouvais me confier était Mystugan. Nous nous sommes rencontrés quelques temps avant que je ne rejoigne Fairy Tail.   
Aussi nous avons vécu une aventure inoubliable dans son monde. Mais cela sera une histoire pour une autre fois (je pense faire un petit OS dessus).   
Quelques jours se sont passés depuis mon mauvais pressentiment et il ne faisait que s'amplifier jour après jour.   
Jusqu'au jour où le conseil de la magie se faisait attaquer.   
Je sortais de la guilde prétextant que j'avais oublié quelque chose chez moi. Une fois que je me suis éloignée de la guilde, je me teleportais au conseil de la magie. Pour trouver le bâtiment entièrement détruit avec Jackal dominant les ruines.   
Il me regardait et me souriait. 

— Bonjour Princesse ravie de te revoir ! J'étais persuadé que cette attaque allait te faire sortir de ta cachette !  
— Plaisir non partagé ! Grognais-je.   
— La princesse est de mauvais poil on dirait ! Il se teleportais en face de moi.  
— Que veux tu Jackal ?  
— Seulement deux choses, la première enclancher le plan Face et la deuxième chose c'est toi ! Ou du moins ton frère te veut et il a mit tous les moyens pour te retrouver et te récupérer !   
— Je passe mon tour, merci bien !   
— Tu es sûre de toi ? Je sens deux vies humaines qui ont survécu à mon explosion ! Je tournais mon regard vers l'endroit où étaient ses yeux pour voir les corps de Dranbalt et Lahar meurtri mais bel et bien vivant.   
— Laisse-les tranquille, ils ne savent rien sur le projet face, les tuer n'aura aucune utilité. Le temps que Jackal avait reporté son attention sur moi, j'active un lien mental avec les deux conseillers magiques. Je vais vous teleporter à Fairy Tail où la guilde vous soignera et ne parlez à personne de ce qui vient de se passer. Si Tartaros s'en mêle rien de bon n'est à venir et notamment si mon frère est l'épicentre d'une guerre à venir. La seule chose à faire est d'avertir les autre guilde dite blanche de se préparer au pire. Je les voyais hocher de la tête. Et Dranbalt quand tu sera rétabli tu pourrai débloquer leur mémoire qui a été sceller par pon possessif de frère ?   
— Je ferai de mon mieux !   
— Merci, je leur souriais une dernière fois avant de les teleporter à la guilde me laissant seule face à Jackal. J'espérais juste qu'il tienne leur promesse.   
— Tu n'es pas drôle Lucy ! Moi qui voulais m'amuser un peu avant la grande guerre c'est raté !  
— Tu en aura l'occasion pendant cette guerre ! J'essayais de lui faire perdre un maximum de temps pour que les deux rescapés puissent au moins avertir la guilde et que ma famille de substitution avertisse les autres.


	10. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En relisant rapidement , j'ai vu une incohérence dans le chapitre 5, donc je l'ai modifié ma pas besoin de tout relire pour comprendre.   
> Chapitre non corrigé.

Les deux membres du conseil se retrouvèrent devant les portes de la guilde de Fairy Tail. Celles-ci S'ouvrir sur l'équipe Natsu qui était composée de Natsu, Grey, Wendy Erza et Jellal qui était déguisé en Mystugan. Il ne fallait pas oublié qu'il était rechercher. 

— Que faites vous là dans cet état, demanda Natsu   
\- Tu ne vois pas qu'ils ne sont pas en état de répondre le chamallow !   
\- Comment tu m'a appelée le glaçon ?   
\- En plus d'être un idiot, maintenant tu es aussi sourd !   
\- Tu veux te battre sale l'exhibitioniste !   
\- Avec joie chamallow  
\- Viens là, l'iceberg ! Natsu cria en enflammant ses mains.   
\- Avec plaisir flammeche !   
\- Vous deux, ce n'est pas le moment de se battre ! Déclare Erza avec son aura noire.   
\- Aye Erza-sama nous sommes amis. Les deux se prennerent bras dessus bras dessous.   
\- Bien ! Wendy tu peux les soigner !  
\- C'est déjà fait Erza-san  
\- Natsu et Grey vous allez les porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie !  
\- Pourquoi nous, se plaignaient les deux garçons.   
\- Vous vous plaignez ?   
\- Bien sûr que non Erza-Sama, Répondirent les deux mages aux éléments opposés.   
Natsu prenait Lahar et Grey quant à lui portait Dranbalt jusqu'à l'infirmerie de la guilde. 

En fin de journée, les deux survivants se reveillerent. 

\- Bonjour à vous deux. Wendy vous à soigner quand vous êtes apparu devant les portes de la guilde. Mira révéla aux deux hommes. Vous êtes rester dans l'inconscience un peu plus de dix heures. Mais nous ne savons pas comment vous êtes arrivés aux portes de la guilde.   
\- C'est plutôt flou, une explosion à eu lieu au conseil magique. Tous les représentants sont morts et aux derrières nouvelles nous sommes les deux seuls survivants. Lucy nous a transportés ici, la laissant seule face à la personne responsable de l'explosion.   
\- D'après le peu que nous avions pu voir les deux se connaissent !   
\- Et Lucy m'a demandé de vous redonner vos souvenirs d'elle.   
\- Mais nous la connaissons à peine, c'est Mystugan qui l'a connait. C'est même lui qui l'a amenée ici !   
\- Désolé de te l'apprendre mais elle a grandi avec vous. Dranbalt murmura un sort, une lumière apparu qui englouti toute la guilde.   
\- Elle nous a aussi dit de se préparer au pire et qu'une alliance interguilde doit être créée pour la survie de tous. 

Plusieurs membres s'étaient évanouie sous le choc et d'autres, vidait le réserve d'eau. Quant à deux d'entre eux, ils se lacherent la main et l'homme aux cheveux bleus s'éloigna de la femme aux cheveux rouges. 

Dans l'empire d'Alvarez, 

Comment elle a pu défaire le sort de mémoire. Je sais que ma sœur est puissante. Elle serait capable de le défaire mais à la condition qu'elle soit dans le même endroit qu'eux et j'ai senti aucune magie provenir d'elle.   
Et à ce que je sache, elle connaît personne qui maîtrise le sorts liés à la mémoire. Je ne vais rien leur faire le tant que cette maudire guilde iu ma très chère sœur be tente rien mais si une action est faite contre moi, il n'existera plus de guilde avec ou sans le de lancement du plan face, pensa Zeref.


	11. 9

Quelques heures après mon arrivée à la guilde de Tartaros, mon frère venait de m'emmener dans ma chambre à l'empire Alvarez sans réelle explication.

Irene fut désigné par mon frère à être ma baby-sitter et bien entendu aucune de nous deux n'avions notre mot à dire dans ce choix.   
Elle me suivait de partout à l'exception la salle de bain et des toilettes je profite de ce moment de liberté qui était une bénédiction pour moi pour me détendre et souffler un peu.  
Je m'étais excusée à plusieurs reprises qu'elle devait endurer ça. Elle m'avait dit que ce n'était pas grave et que cela lui faisait sentir l'instinct maternelle qu'elle a dû renier quelques jours après la naissance d'Erza.   
Irene m'avait appris que mon frère avait envoyé Silver dans une mission à l'autre bout du pays. Je pensais qu'il faisait de son mieux pour éviter les combats parents/enfants.

Plusieurs jours se s'étaient écoulés depuis mon retour à l'empire. Mon cher frère n'avait fait aucun mouvement pour commencer la guerre à l'exception d'envoyer certains démons dans les quatre coins pour faire je ne savais quoi.

J'avais une solution pour éviter cette guerre est ce qu'en soit cela allait l'éviter j'en avais aucune idée mais j'espérais bien que oui. Sacrifier mon bonheur et ma liberté pour essayer d'apaiser mon frère.

Je m'approchais du bureau de mon frère, Toujours suivi d'Irene. Je frappais à sa porte et je pénétrais son bureau seule, avec la boule au ventre et quelque peu inquiète de sa réaction. Il leva les yeux de ces papiers pour me regarder droit dans les yeux. 

— Que veux-tu Lucy   
— Passé un accord avec toi pour que tu laisses Ishgar tranquille   
— Quel genre d'accord   
— Rester ici de ne plus contacter les gens d'Ishgar et de pas quitter l'empire toute seule et sans ton accord.   
— Je vois très bien ce que j'y gagne dans cet accord c'est mais toi que gagnes-tu ?  
— Rien à part l'assurance que les personnes que j'aime ne meurs pas dans une guerre perdue d'avance !  
— Bien tu as gagné je ne ferai pas la guerre à ton précieux royaume   
— Pourquoi accepter si facilement alors que tu étais prêt à leur faire la guerre Il n'y a même pas cinq minutes ?  
—Je sais qu'il n'y aura plus partir de l'empire que tu seras obligé de rester avec moi. Et que ce stupide mage aux cheveux bleu ne t'emmènera pas loin de moi pour le reste de ta vie !  
— Tu voulais mener une guerre car tu étais jaloux j'ai cru que tu avais passé ce point Zeref. Tu resteras toujours mon frère et personne ne pourra me séparer de toi. Même si c'est toi le frère aîné tu te comportes comme un enfant pourrie gâtée ! je m'emportais   
— Ne me parle pas sur ce ton même si je suis ton frère avant tout je suis ton empereur es tu me dois le respect !  
— Je te respecterais quand tu arrêteras de faire ton jaloux !  
— Si tu veux que ton accord fonctionne tu vas me respecter et faire un serment que tu ne repartiras pas sans mon accord immédiat ! Je soufflai résigner mais ce n'est pas sa proposition sachant que c'est ma seule chance de sauver tout le monde   
— Moi à Lucy Dragneel jure sur ma magie et en présence d'un témoin de ne pas quitter le château d'Alvarez es de contacter quelqu'un du royaume d'Ishgar sans l'accord imminent de l'empire d'Alvarez, l'empereur Zeref Dragneel ainsi-soit-il, récitais-je comme un poème.En faisant ce serment je sentis quelque chose se briser en moi et j'en ignorais la raison mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression c'était lié à Jellal, le seul homme qui hantais mes pensées jour et nuit. Avec lui j'avais l'impression d'être entière et en sécurité avec lui comme j'avais pu l'être avec mon frère avant cette vie. A certains moments je souhaitais juste que ma vie soit juste normale et non maudite. Puis je retourner dans ma chambre votre empereur ? Il me faisait un signe de la main pour me dire oui. Je quittais son bureau regrettant déjà cet accord. J'espérais juste qu'il n'en profiterai pas pour me faire chanter. 

Chapitre non corrigé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'histoire alternative à celle-ci sortira bientôt. Le titre sera blue star : rester. L'histoire sera je pense plus courte mais la taille des chapitres restera inchangé. 
> 
> Petite question est ce que j'arrête l'histoire ici et je fais un tome 2 ou je poursuis l'histoire sur celle ci ?
> 
> Deux autres fanfics de ce même genre sortiront. Ma première idée est que Lucy soit la fille de Zelef et que Natsu, Grey et Erza soit assigné comme ces protecteurs, un soir les quatre fuit pour rejoindre fairy tail et plein d'aventure vont les suivres.   
> Ma deuxième idée est que Lucy grandit une fois de plus à la tour du paradis, l'histoire sera de nouveau du Jellu même si elle sera un léger harem. 
> 
> Et j'ai déjà commencé une légère réécriture de cette fanfiction. Je posterai cette réécriture une fois que blue star partir sera fini.


End file.
